Atoli Hibamoro
was an highly respected kunoichi from the now destroyed Nadeshiko Village. She was destined to marry whomever defeated her in battle, as accustomed to the village, which eventually was the previous kazekage. Years later, the two would have a son. She, her husband and son, later relocated to Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War when her village got in the path of a sinister village seeking revenge; Otogakure. Background Atoli was born among the kunoichi of the Nadeshiko Village to an unknown couple. At the age of 10, she had already mastered many of the techniques taught to the Nadeshiko kunoichi, and had been personally trained by the Leader of the village. At one point in time, she had consummated various missions at the age of 12 involving assassinations, infiltration missions, and other usually dangerous tasks. A few years flew by and it was the day of her 14th birthday, albeit a birthday she would live the rest of her life trying to forget. It was the start of the First Shinobi World War. Being 14, she was eligible for battle and thus was made ready for what was to come. As soon as the team she was set with was ready, they embarked toward the battlefield. On their way, they were bombarded by ninja from Otogakure. The ninja were incredibly talented, but eventually, Atoli and her team were able to successfully overpower the Sound Ninja. After a long time of traveling toward the battlefield, Atoli and her team decided to rest for the night. They were once again attacked by a group of ninja, however utilizing her special ability, she was slightly awake and was able to alert the others. She was utilizing the special perception type ability without needing to concentrate nor perform hand-seals. As the enemy ninja arrived, they would be surprised to see all of the kunoichi were waiting for them. The ninja then attacked starting a bloody battle among the Nadeshiko kunoichi and themselves. Despite most of Atoli's team being massacred, they eventually prevailed. Before they were able to celebrate, a Sannin from Kumogakure instantaneously emerged above Atoli; His sword ready and his face obscured by a basic ninja mask comparable to Kakashi Hatake's mask. Within a swift and quick movement, the Sannin was intercepted by a kick to the side which sent him skipping across the ground. Now, another ninja stood in-front of her. He wore the Sunagakure headband. The mysterious ninja would carry on to introduce himself to Atoli as Tsumori Hibamoro of the Kaguya Clan and Kazekage of Sunagakure, and that he was only 17. Before she was able to respond, the Sannin regained consciousness. Atoli observed as Tsumori was able to overpower the ninja. Tsumori then ordered that she and her team return home, he would personally carry on their mission which the status of remains unknown. From then on, Tsumori and Atoli became close friends. Tsumori would visit her often following the end of the First Shinobi World War. On his last visit, she was confronted by a 26 year old Tsumori. The two almost tied, albeit Tsumori eventually overpowered her, and according to the village laws, she was to marry him to which Tsumori informed her that he had deserted his Kazekage position to be with her instead prior to challenging her. Six Years passed and the Second Shinobi World War started. By then, Tsumori and Atoli had finally conceived a son, they both decided on naming him Tōboe. She had also learned how to change the color of her hair and how to perform various other techniques by training with Tsumori sometime before their son was born. Having been extending attention to a four year old son, Atoli and her sensory skills were unable to detect that the enemy ninja were bearing in their direction. Abruptly, the silence would be disrupted by an army of revenge-seeking Sound Ninja that mercilessly batters the village. Atoli and Tsumori would hear the first explosion, as well as deafening sounds that were being generated by enemy ninja techniques. Despite wanting to attempt to defend the village, Tsumori and Atoli made their escapes knowing that Tōboe's life was in danger, who was only four at the time. Eventually, Atoli, Tsumori and their son, made it to a location where boats were waiting to load any survivors or others who wishes to escape the island. Assuming others would not survive, as the devastation from their point was looking severe, they set sail to the Fire Country. They had lost everything including friends, families, and other prized possessions. Upon reaching the Fire Country, they immediately headed toward Konohagakure. When they reached Konohagakure, while noticing a large opening in the outer wall of the Leaf Village, they ignored it and made a new life. Atoli registered Tōboe into the Konoha Ninja Academy at the age of 4, not long after settling down. Around this time, Atoli and Tsumori began having money issues. A few months passed, including that of Tōboe's 6th birthday, and suddenly Tsumori had vanished. It was also a few days before Tōboe was to pass the Genin Graduation Test to become Genin. A year had passed and Atoli had been exerting herself twice the normal amount, by the end of her son's graduation to become Chūnin, she had died due to over exerting herself too much. She is buried in the Konoha Cemetery. She had died at the age of 37. Personality Atoli was a very calm and collected person, and as a child she was constantly giving smiles to whoever she ran into. During the First Shinobi World War, her personality changed; she gained a more serious and quiet personality. Even at 14 — in ninja wars — she was ruthless and would kill an adversary ninja at any given chance. Like other Nadeshiko Village females, she would have wedded anyone that defeated her. She had also complimented Tsumori on his looks, calling him "cute." During her youth, she also enjoyed playing with pinwheels. Appearance She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, brown eyes, long bright yellow hair — which is later changed to brown — and wore an orange shirt and matching arm-warmers on her arms, which had blue thick lines that wrapped around them on each ends. She also wore blue shorts. Her sandals were also blue, matching her shorts. Atoli also wore her headband on her right leg, closest to the bottom leg of her shorts. During the First Shinobi World war, Atoli wore the same attire but with a short-sleeved mesh shirt under the shirt she normally wears. She also wore a short Tantō that was strapped to her back closest to her waist, and another strapped vertically on her back. Contrary to her younger appearance, Atoli had grown fascinated with the color brown and eventually developed a technique that changes the color of her hair. Atoli had also developed into a young woman with a slender yet curvaceous frame and a sizable bust. Her outfit had also changed quite a bit in her teenage years. Her usually long bright yellow hair was now long and brown, while her orange shirt was now a bright yellow sleeveless shirt. Her shirt has visible black lines that run from her shoulder down to the bottom of the shirt. She had also changed her arm-warmers to black, similar in appearance to Sasuke Uchiha's Arm-warmers, and even the similar character, Naruto Fantasyworld's own Kutatsu Uchiha. The sleeves of the shirt, though still sleeveless, were folded to shorten the length revealing part of her short-sleeved mesh shirt underneath. Atoli also wore black pants in her teenage years, which on them were orange like box designs, mini-pockets. Her shoes were black, and she wore armor-plated shin guards - armor clothing for ninja being a usual style back in her teenage years. She also had the Nadeshiko Village's symbol on the back of her shirt having rid herself of her headband. In Konohagakure, often she was seen wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, albeit without the flak jacket, however the top shirt was slightly customized to look more like a robe with a white t-shirt underneath it. She did not wear the Konohagakure headband because she never attempted to get selected as a ninja. While in Konoha, she had cut her long brown hair and shortened it to shoulder length. She had also rid herself of arm-warmers completely. When she died, her hair finally returned to her original bright yellow color. Abilities Not much is known about what Atoli was capable of, but it is assumed she was very skilled due to having almost tied in the battle with the previous kazekage, Tsumori Kaguya, who could control Gold Dust. She was also considered to be very smart, easily realizing that, if they attempted to help her home village, it would likely end in her son's life. Sensing Atoli had possessed a sensory ability known as the Mind's Eye of the Kagura, which allowed her to track any targets through their chakra signature. She was also capable of greatly expanding her range to detect the presence of others and could easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She was also able to determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, even notice changes in an individual's chakra which allowed her to tell whether or not someone was lying through the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. She was also able to find out if an enemy is using a clone technique and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in a genjutsu. She was able to, similarly, conceal her own chakra from others. However, doing so would have rendered her unable to use chakra, thus disabling her Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique. Unlike most users of the Mind's Eye of the Kagura technique, she was capable of using the technique without concentrating on it or performing hand-seals. Being a technique, she would still need to activate it for it's effects to work and thus was unable to detect enemy ninja that were the cause of her village's inevitable destruction. Healing Abilities Along with her sensory abilities, Atoli had also possessed a healing ability. With this power, she was able to heal others by letting them bite her and absorb her chakra. However, it was dangerous for her to use this ability more than once a day. She was never seen using this ability. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation She had also displayed the ability to use Wind Release techniques. Employing it alongside her taijutsu to greatly increase the lethality of such attacks as her Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut and Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist techniques. She also employed the use of the Violent Whirlwind technique, where she spews out a jet of high-pressured air powerful enough to dispel shadow clones and sand clones in an instant — which she used against Tsumori multiple times. Other Abilities It was shown that Atoli had the ability to manipulate her hair, and could extend it to use in various situations. Though never actually seen using it, she could use it to camouflage herself, protect herself with it, send hardened hair at her opponents, strangle her opponents, and even extend her hair to restrain her opponents. Aside from Hair Manipulation, she had also invented a technique that changes the color of her hair. She later taught Tsumori, her husband, how to use the technique. Intelligence Atoli was known to be very intellectual, having outsmarted plenty of experienced ninja throughout her lifetime even at a young age. During her fight with Tsumori, she had even managed to outsmart him multiple times, constantly leaving him surprised. She was even smart enough to know what was in the jar that held the Eight-tails at first glance at it. She had also created multiple techniques just by training with Tsumori, all the techniques she created were very useful in many situations. Quotes * (To Tsumori) "Oh Tsumori, you know us Nadeshiko women are a lot stronger than you give us credit for." * (To Tsumori) "Narrowly or not, you did win fair and square, traditions said I had to marry you and it helps that you’re not bad looking either." Trivia * was named after from the .hack//G.U. Games which in turn means Brambling. A bird located in Japan as well as other locations. * According to the creator of this character: ** Atoli's hobbies were caring for other people, cleaning, and having fun. ** Atoli loved pinwheels during her youth, while her favorite color was brown. ** Atoli was married to the rogue Kazekage, Tsumori Kaguya, when she was alive. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Blood type (AB-) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Jōnin Category:Konohagakure Category:Medical